joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Death (Composite)
Summary |-|Male Form= |-|Female Form= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Death, Grim Reaper, The Grim Reaper, Mistress Death, Lady Death, Death of the Endless, The Pale Horseman, The Angel of Death, Embodiment of Death, God, Arthacos (Previous name as an Arisen) , Bill Door, Thanatos, Zane, and many others Origin: '''Composite Fiction (Verse) '''Gender: Varies (Surprisingly about 50/50 or 40/60) Age: Inapplicable. As old as the concept of Death and Time itself Classification: Concept of death, Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Personification of all Death, Endless, Embodiment of Death, Menti Celesti, ascended Eternal chosen by the Guardians of Time, Primordial Being, Horseman of the Apocalypse, God, Grim Reaper, Ghostly Spirit, Former Human, Former Arisen, Collector of souls, embodiment of death (for humans), minion of Azrael, Incarnation of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Higher Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being, Aura (Thier presence is cold and causes plants to die) ,Can speak to the dead, Cosmic Perception, Scythe Mastery, Can create his scythe and many sickles, Voice Mimicry, Can walk on water and vertical surfaces, unaffected by The Brine, mortals find it hard to perceive their, Flight/Levitation, Duplication,Chain Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Can travel across dimensions with his watch, Transmutation (Can transform dead Sims' bodies into graves), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Can summon spirits, Duplication/Manifestations, Can see and feel where or when a person is about to die, Can convert normal everyday objects into powerful artifacts, Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, reliant on death and if they is killed the next reaper who dies becomes their and they will keep existing if there are people still alive, 9 and likely 10), Necromancy/Resurrection (Can resurrect others as zombies, can summon Hula Zombies when someone dies happily in old age. Can resurrect others at will), Magic Mastery, Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), can cause Sim to become pregnant (Regardless of gender) that "finishes" in 30 hours, Biological Manipulation, Acid Manipulation with the primordial ooze, Weather Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can release smoke of several colors), Extreme Temperatures and Radiation Manipulation, Thermokinesis, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to darkness, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fear Inducement (Can preform a "Death Stare" that causes people to be unable to move due to fear), Sleep Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers. Resisted Nature's attempts to control his sexual drive), Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (While wearing his cloak, anyone except his clients, those close to them, and religious people can't perceive their as out of place), Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly. Unaffected by every mind manipulation done by objects or Sim), Possession, Soul Manipulation (Unconsciously reaps millions of souls every day. Can rip souls out of people with his bare hands or with his Scythe. Although, this is only applicable to people who are biologically dead or undead. When used on the living, it instead causes them great, debilitating pain. Can steal souls. Can instantly kill Sims, remove their souls and seal them in a grave), Death Inducement, Life & Death Manipulation (Can kill living beings by just touching or just telling them to die and even remove immortality. Is the only reason souls can leave the bodies of the deceased. Stopped Death as a phenomena across the universe. Can instantly kill Sims, remove their souls and seal them in a grave), Can Instantly Kill, Immunity to Death-attacks and attacks that instantly kill, Life Creation, Teleportation (Can teleport to anyone who died, even if in alternate timelines), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Omnilingualism and Limited Clairvoyance/Precognition with his gems (Translates all languages they hears, and directs their towards the location where someone with a balanced soul is about to die), Age Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the age of those he resurrects), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate the emotion and mentality of those he revives at will), Matter Manipulation (Likely sub-atomic level, as they is above Archangels; or even quantic level, as he compares their self to God), Time Manipulation (Time Slow and Time Stop), Immunity to Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can increase the time between his clients, effectively delaying their scheduled deaths. In some interpretations, he controls how and when someone will die ), Plot Manipulation, Toonforce, Fourth Wall Awareness, Fusionism, Reality Warping, Nigh-Invulnerability to standard physical damage, Acausality (Type 1 and Type 5) (Reaps Sims who die of time paradox. Ever since created, it existed in every world made by the watchers), Wish Granting, BFR, Durability Bypassing, Durability Negation and Non-Physical Interaction with his Scythe (Said to cut through any physical material, and can cut through non-physical objects like souls), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Concept Embodiment, Higher Dimensional Existence, Omnipresence, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense. Could theoretically be immortal as long as the concept of Death exists.), Space-Time Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Endless are wave functions), possibly many others, due to his previous experience as an Arisen. Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Presumed to be on the same level as Multi-Eternity. All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's infinitely layered creation, and have been described as Wave Functions. All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which contains 1-A realms such as Limbo, the Monitor Sphere and the Source Wall. Is more powerful than Dream of the Endless and at the very end of Creation, she will claim Destiny of the Endless (the last living being in the universe), and will lock the universe behind her. Death exists anywhere that the concepts of life and death exist, even in places beyond time and space like The Darkness or The Void. It was stated that she will claim time itself) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant (Reaches into all of Creation, other Creations past, parallel and future, and into the Void itself) Standard Equipment: Sword, Mortis, Various enchanted Gemstones, A watch gifted from Time, His Cloak Cadillac, Ring Wings, scythe, black robes, a horse, and a magical Trunk that stores a plethora of dangerous artifacts. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe that exceeds that of the archangels, and is only rivaled by God. they is present wherever there is life and death, and was shown to exist in creations other than that of The Presence and even on the Void beyond everything) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reaping: The Hidden ability that it performs while reaping sims, it's maxed out and allows to transform the target into a ghost, zombie or simply kill them. * Immortality: Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if they was a ghost. they can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like the Vampire Killer, divine weapons, divine spells, and then some other spells; and while dark spells can hurt Death, they is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. * Shapeshifting: Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when they is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe, a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human, and so on. * Scythe Mastery: Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnations of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: to reap the soul of his victims with ease. they can also command his scythe to fly like a boomerang and home into an enemy. * Sickle Summon: His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while they goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. * Magic Mastery: Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. they can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. * Deadly Tempest: It is a fire-based spell that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. * Spirit Summon: Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. * Teleportation: Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. they uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. * Dimensional Rift: Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is an alternate realm which boosts Death's powers significantly. * Hell's Gate: Death can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. they does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. * Body Possession: Death can take possession of a living being's body and use it as his own. Perhaps matching his name, Death seems they can only take control of a body that is close to succumbing. While in possession of a body, Death can manifest his own powers as normal, however since they uses a living body as a host, Death is as vulnerable as the being they possesses, therefore he must protect their self at all costs. In exchange for such a disadvantage Death can seemingly restore theirs elf to a decent level of power after being weakened. As a temporal side-effect, they loses his memories for a couple of hours. * Teleportation: Death teleports to avoid enemy attacks and escape danger. * Sleep Inducement: Death channels magic into it's lantern casting a spell that makes enemies fall asleep, making them vulnerable to attacks. * Death Inducement: With a single swing of it's scythe, can instantly kill any enemy with one attack, causing the battle to end before it even begins. * Death's Cloak: Provides significant protection against the elements and nearly all physical harm. It is magical in nature and allows Death to appear "socially" invisible to any who may observe Death, i.e. they may appear as a policeman when an accident takes place. When the cowl of his cloak is pulled up a skeletal mask is generated. Death also has the ability to generate an unnerving presence to anyone who looks directly at Death, "Death Stare". This is part of the costume of death. The only ones who can see death for what they truly is would be client, those connections to the client and truly religious people. * Death's Gloves and Shoes: Death's Gloves and Shoes complete the costume. Magical in nature, they give Death the power to open doors and walk on water, while protecting the wearer from harm. In addition, they also generate the skeletal look typical for the incarnation of death. * Death's Watch: Death carries a heavy, well-made chronometer (watch) with several functions; the watch is also attuned to Chronos and has the ability to stop time in a local area. The first function is to show a countdown of how much time a person has before their soul requires death's attention (it counts backwards).The second function shows the backlog whenever Death takes a break. The watch can also be used to recycle some time to gain more travel time between "clients." * Scythe: Death has a magical scythe that grants the user the ability to cut through any substance, including flames. The scythe has the ability to destroy supernatural creatures as well. It is also used to painlessly reap mortal souls and is the tool that represents death. * Jewels and Gems: Death has several magical Jewels and Gems, such as his earring, which allows Death to speak and understand any language. they also has a cat's eye jewel with a black center that enlarges when Death gets closer to his client, and a green jewel with an arrow pointing in the direction of the client. The most notable of these gems are a matched pair that Death uses to "weigh" a soul's good and bad deeds to determine whether it is destined for heaven or hell. * Mortis: Mortis is an intelligent creature whose typical form is a pale stallion; they is Death's primary means of transportation. Based on the needs of Death, Mortis can become one of any number of forms, e.g. car, plane or boat. Mortis is immune to physical – and lesser magical – harm and when Death is astride the horse the 'presence' of Death is amplified. they can run at super speed and ravel between earth and purgatory. they can run on water, in the air, up vertical surfaces and through ground. His car form also has the tool they used to send souls to heaven or hell when they have been measured along with tape * Death Touch: Self-explanatory. * Soul Reaping: An attack with his scythe that damages the soul. * Underground Cavern: A cavern that is filled with candles that represent the lives of mankind. If one of the candle is blown out, that person will immediately die. Necrokinesis:' The ability to instantly kill anyone with a touch,' ignoring all forms of durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Users Category:Death Manipulation Category:Life Users Category:Composites Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Composite fiction Category:Serious Profiles